


Four Months Away

by robertstanion



Category: The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals - Team Starkid
Genre: Alexander - Freeform, Angst., Emma cries, F/M, Fluff, actual babies, b a b i e s, i have to leave, like a lot, like she’s so upset her mans has to leave, nora has character development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Paul has to go on a business trip for four months. Emma doesn’t like that.





	Four Months Away

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never been to an airport so it’s mostly gonna be FALSE INFORMATION

How in the fuck was he supposed to break the news to her. He had to go away on business. Not for a few days. Months. It was this exchange thing they were doing and him and bill were switching with another CCRP Tech. chain and he had to leave Emma behind. He walked in the door and heard soft humming coming from the kitchen. He was going to ruin her day. He was leaving next week. He set his briefcase down beside the door and removed his blazer, hanging it up, not bothering to remove his tie. He sat on the couch and threw his head back to rest on the back of it, closing his eyes. It had been a long day for sure. And this wouldn’t make it any easier. Emma soon walked through to the other room, wiping her hands on a cloth. She noticed the briefcase and turned to face him. He heard her walking over before he felt his cheek being poked. “Are you asleep?” She asked. He opened his eyes and turned to face her. “I’m awake.”

“Long day?” She asked. He could only nod. 

“Did you enjoy your day off?” He asked her to which she beamed. 

“Fuck yeah I did! I made us a lot of cake today.” She blushed. He sat up straight again and held her hands. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder to which he kissed the top of her head. “A lot of cake.” She said, putting stress on the “lot.”

“Hey. I don’t mind.” He smiled softly. 

“Are you sure? You’re not really a cake person.” 

“Shut up everyone’s a cake person.”

“Yeah but nobody likes my cake!”

“Emma Perkins. I love you okay? It’s alright.” He said. He heard his phone ring and his eyes widened. He gently moved Emma’s head off of his shoulder and jogged to the blazer by the door, to which he’d left his phone in. “Hello?” He asked picking the phone up. It was bill on the other end with some not so good news. “What do you mean they want us over on Wednesday? We’re supposed to be over next week!” A pause and then a sigh. “Alright. Thanks bill. See you tomorrow.” He hung up. He put his phone back in his blazer pocket before punching the wall. Emma became concerned. 

“Woah woah woah Paul! Paul it’s okay!” She said quickly rushing over to him. “Come on. Come sit down. Come sit down it’s okay. Come sit down.” She said, her tone as soft as it would be if she was talking to a child. She gently pulled him back to the couch and sat him down. “Does your hand hurt?” He shook his head. Shit he’d gone quiet. If he went quiet that was never good news. “Oh no...” she said quietly rushing over to the drawer, feeling his eyes follow her. She came back and placed a pen and paper on his lap. She pointed to it. “Write.” She could hear him sigh as he picked up the pen. She found that when he went quiet it was easier for him to write things down instead of saying them so this is what they often resorted to. Eventually he put the pen down. He put the paper on her lap. She picked it up to read his neat...far too neat handwriting. She scrunched the paper up and threw it away. “Bullshit!” She screamed standing up. 

“Emma-“

“They can’t do that! They...they can’t get you to go to fucking wherever you’re going for 4 months!”

“They have and they did...”

“I don’t care you’re not going!” She said folding her arms. 

“I have to...”

“No.”

“Emma.”

“Not going.”

“Don’t fight please.”

“I don’t give a shit you’re not going!” 

He sighed and stood up to move next to her. The unexpected part was through the anger she’d started crying. She wrapped her arms around him crying quietly. He didn’t bother mentioning it. “Don’t go please don’t go...” she sobbed quietly. It broke his heart. 

“We still have a day together okay? A whole day! And I’ll be back in time for your birthday.”

“Your birthdays before mine dumbass”

“Yes mines December 29 and yours is April 2nd”

“That’s a massive gap what the fuck”

“How have you only just noticed?” Emma shrugged. “But I’ll be back before you know it. And I will ring you every night.” She nodded. “Okay? But for now we have a lot of cake”

“Oh yeah you’ll eat nothing but cake for the next 4 months babe.” Paul smiled, kissing the top of her head again. 

-

And then the day came. They drove tok the airport in silence together, not sure what to say. Paul met bill there. As soon as Paul walked to his gate, Emma started crying again. He dropped his case to the floor and pulled her into a hug. “What am I gonna do?” She asked, her voice shaking. 

“You’re gonna go to work every day. You’re gonna feed yourself. You’re gonna take good fucking care of yourself okay? You’re gonna ace your exams babe. I love you.”

“Don’t leave me.”

“I have to.”

“What about the nightmares?” That made Paul pause.

“If you have a nightmare, ring me. I’ll wake up immediately if I know it’s you.” She nodded. He kissed her goodbye and let go of her hand. She smiled sadly waving before tucking her hands into her jacket pockets. And off he went. She called a cab home. She didn’t drive. 

-

“Hey.” Was the first thing he said the same night. It was dark for him, getting dark for her. 

“I miss you.” She said. 

“I miss you too hun.” He said, resting the phone at the edge of the bed and lying on his stomach. “I hate business trips.”

“First one?” Emma asked to which Paul shook his head. 

“Sixth. But the first one I’ve had in four years.” She nodded. 

“That’s a while.” She said, stating the obvious. It made him laugh lightly and smile the smile she oh so loved to see. “What?!” She asked. 

“You’re stating the obvious.”

“Well do you want your girlfriend to be fucking oblivious?” He shook his head. 

“No. No keep being you em. Listen I have work early-“

“Shut up. You get some sleep. I’m exhausted I’ve cried myself out.” Paul’s heart broke again. “I-it’s gonna be hard. But I can do it. Because at the end of the day there are these talks to look forward to.” He nodded. 

“Goodnight Emma.”

“Goodnight, Paul.” And with that, the phone call ended. 

-

The four months passed as slow as they could. Emma having to deal with shit from Nora and Zoey constantly without complaining to Paul. She often knew people from their footsteps, so when someone sounded too much like Paul, she got overwhelmed and had to take a break. Nora sympathised with her then. Zoey didn’t loosen up. But with Paul, his new coworkers were straight A assholes. They hated him but not bill. The two were glad when the four months were up. “28th of December.” Bill said on the way back to Hatchetfield. Paul looked his way, confused. “Birthday. Tomorrow.” Paul nodded as the realisation set in. 

“Bill don’t say it.”

“Someone’s gonna be excited-“

“Bill.”

“To see-“

“Bill!”

“You tonight-“

Paul pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand. “I hate you.”

“That someone’s Emma-“

“Okay!” Paul said and replaced his earphones. And they continued the remaining journey. 

-

Emma was falling asleep at the counter when Nora nudged her. “Emma?” Emma woke up.

“Yeah?”

“It’s December 28...” Emma’s eyes widened. 

“Shit!! Oh shit what’s the time?”

“4:28 PM.” Nora replied. “We close in a minute. Do you want me to drive you?” She nodded eagerly. When half four hit, the store closed and Emma was sitting eagerly in Nora’s car, trying to hide her excitement. She failed miserably. The two had grown closer over the four months. “Agh! I’m so excited to see him again!” She rambled. “To see his cute little face and to see those pretty blue eyes of his and to run my hands through his hella soft hair and to hug him all day every day and never let him go ever again-“

“You really missed him, huh?” Nora smiled. Emma nodded. 

“A shit ton!”

“Wish could say the same with my boyfriend.” She shrugged. 

“Oh damn.” Emma said. “That’s sorta sad, but I am in no way about to be sad oh my god what if he got another girlfriend while he was in LA? What if he loves someone more than me? What if he wants to break up?” She said starting to panic. Nora chuckled. 

“You’ll be fine. Look, we’re here already.” She said, dropping Emma off. So Emma walked in to the airport and to Paul’s gate, waiting for him. She took a seat, staring at the exit. (I’ve never been to an airport in my life so AU ig) The announcement was made over the intercom that the plane had landed and emma looked up from her phone. People started flooding out the gates. Paul hadn’t seemed to come out. Where was he? Bill came out but not Paul. Where was Paul?! And then she saw him. The last person on the plane. She stood up as he looked over to her. She ran over to him full speed. He held his arms open as she crashed into them, hugging him tightly. He picked her off the ground as their lips combined into a kiss they’d been wanting for four months. Neither wanted to pull away, but they knew they had to. “You’re home.” Emma grinned. “Just in time for your birthday” she kissed him again as he carried her to the luggage area. “I made you cake.” He smiled. 

“I knew I could count on you, love.”

“I missed you so so fucking much Paul Matthews never leave me again-“ And she gently punched him on the cheek. He pretended to look hurt as he retrieved his suitcase. 

“Ouch.” He said sarcastically which she smiled as a reply. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too. And don’t worry. I’m making sure I’m not the one going on the next business trip. I’m not spending another minute with those assholes again if I can help it.” He said. Together they walked out. They were home. And they were happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow 1757 words baby


End file.
